Better Off Unsaid, or The Secret Reports Volume II
by Death Rebirth Senshi
Summary: This is an addition to my other crossover, Remembrance and Rebirth. This will be a series of short blurbs similar to the secret reports from days featuring thoughts and feelings of different characters, namely those in the organization and of those mostly the new girls.
1. Xima 1

Hey all.

So like it says in the description, this is an addition to Rebirth and Remembrance. These are basically like the secret reports in Days; a few of them will move the story forward, most of them will just expand, and many are just for fun. They will all be short, usually from the first person point of view of some character.

This started out as being the Mercury Reports; they were a series of reports done by "Xima" about her different theories about the heart, etc., but as I went along, the creative bug bit me :) and I also wanted some things in here that would otherwise clutter the story with unnecessary things. For example, I have several tower scenes and missions with Sora and other members that just wouldn't fit in the end. So without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Xima.

That's the name I've been given. A new name to reflect a new me, a new life, a new person.

I was reborn into this world without a heart. We are referred to as Nobodies—beings who don't truly exist, but still are. We lost our hearts to the darkness, and the body and soul left behind became animated.

Normally, Nobodies have memories of who they were before, but we don't. There was another Nobody like us, Roxas, who acted almost like a zombie. We aren't quite that bad; we remember what things are, we can remember our personality traits instinctively, and our minds function fine. It's like amnesia; we simply don't remember any personal details.

The "we" I refer to is me and what I assume to be my friends; I and three others all woke up together in Twilight Town. Being around them seems familiar, but none of our personalities really match. Odd.

The two other recent members were found elsewhere shortly after us. A seventh member was found at Castle Oblivion.

It has only been a few days; there are still things I'm getting used to. The two head researchers of the Organization, Zexion and Vexen, said they have their eyes on me. Vexen in particular said he was impressed with my analytical mind, and said that I reminded him of someone.

I can already see that science suits me better than battle. There are many things I already question.

Organization XIII…an organization that almost never has a consistent number of members. The Heartless, creatures born of darkness and the other half of Nobodies. And finally, Kingdom Hearts…

Indeed, there are many things to inspect…to dissect…

* * *

I use Xima to poke fun at things in the kingdom hearts plotline, ie plotholes, things that change, etc. Of course, we now know why there are XIII memebers, but when I wrote this it was still a mystery and there was going to be something to it :P


	2. Xire 1

We were put into training rooms today. Organization members came forth and fought against us to reveal our elements and weapons. If we failed to defend ourselves…well, we weren't worthy of being in the organization, were we?

And by the way, what's with Organization XIII? I'm pretty sure we have more than thirteen members. Oh well.

Anyway, Organization inconsistent numbers isn't totally heartless. To start off, we all fought against Zexion, who uses illusions to fight. Fighting against him, I found I wield fire. I also learned I was clairvoyant; I wasn't perfect, but I could sense my way through some of the illusions better than others. I think I specialize in enemy detection. Someone mentioned that my gifts would be useful for recon missions.

However, like most of the newbies, I don't have an actual weapon; our powers seem mostly magic based. Zexion muttered something about us having powers before since they were already in such a fixed form.

I was promised that the combat training would get more intense, but in the meantime we needed to learn more about missions we might go on. We started off in Twilight Town, but I was told I'd have missions in other worlds—apparently, they are countless, but there are a few in particular we need to watch.

For my Twilight Town mission, I was paired with Axel since we both used fire. We went around town and he showed me some tricks and I made up some of my own. He was impressed, and told me I deserved something extra. Icing on the cake. For some reason, I felt creeped out by that statement. He suddenly struck me as a pedophile rapist. Which is ridiculous, because I'm pretty sure he's not much older than me—three or four years tops. And besides, I wouldn't actually mind if he tried something…

This is private, right?

Well, anyway, the "icing on the cake" was just ice cream at the tower as we watched the sunset. I suppose it was nice. The ice-creams was terrible, though—salty and sweet at the same time. Ugh. And I have a feeling this moment wasn't so special; it seemed like he'd done this before with someone else. He seemed pretty distant, almost sad.

He mentioned that having a heart, after so long without one, was painful instead of joyous. I wasn't sure what to say to that. The next morning, he was cheerful, sarcastic, teasing…if I had a heart, he'd be almost infuriating. He never mentioned anything else about having a heart or it being painful. I decided to stick by Axel—just to stay consistent if nothing else.

* * *

To be consistent. Sure, Xire. Sure.

More to come soon.

What's that? I'm delaying updating the main story because of this? BLASPHEMY!


	3. Mixanko 1

Geez! These guys are such a bunch of downers. So we don't have hearts. Big deal. No need to act like it!

I think I remember myself a bit better than everyone else. The words "Strong-willed" and "Heard-headed" come to mind. Maybe that's what helped me?

I remember my powers, too, but acted like I didn't—people expect more out of you if you do well ;)

Don't get me wrong; I want a heart as badly as the next Heartless (Or Nobody—funny how we're all chasing after hearts, no matter what we are. Are both halves—the Heartless and Nobody—trying to be whole? Ugh, thinking sucks.). I just don't want to work too hard and get my hands dirty. And besides, there are other things on my mind…

Like Demyx! He plays the guitar…sitar…thingy, and is _so_ dreamy! I was totally a pop idol in my other life, so we're just perfect for each other! I distinctly remember none of us having boyfriends before, so I really want to rub it in their faces.

I immediately set to work on old X-face to let me have Demyx as my partner. I dropped hints about sucking in battle and being better at recon and really liking water and besides it wasn't like anyone in the organization had the same element as me. Finally I cut to the chase and begged Saïx over and over and over again. Either he was going to kill me—In which case, sayonara to this nonexistence!—Or…yes! Saïx rubbed his head like he had a migraine. I'm pretty sure I've seen that look before on several faces.

"Fine," he said, his voice as always cold and steely. "Maybe some of your…enthusiasm will rub off on Number IX."

"Aw, you act like a jerk, but deep down you're just a big softie aren't you?"

Then Saïx growled at me. I quickly backed away before he could turn into a werewolf or something.

At first, Demyx seemed pretty bummed out by the mission to Twilight Town, but soon we were having fun goofing off. He calls Saïx X-face too. I think I hear wedding bells!

So I totally thought things were going well and that I'd make Dem-Dem my boyfriend in no time when I looked up and gasped. There at the tower Xire and Axel were sitting! Together! Eating ice-cream!

That hooker was already enjoying a romantic sunset rendezvous while I was still stuck in the friend zone with Demyx! It was time for desperate measures.

I made some statements about being hot, unzipping by coat a bit and nudging my head towards the ice-cream, but he totally didn't catch on. I really picked a slow one. I mean, okay, I know I pretty much fit the blonde stereotype in the brains department, but still, this guy was _dense_. And a little naïve, I suspected. Instead of buying me ice-cream, he sprayed me with water from his sitar. Add immature to the list. Actually, make that a pro. I'm totally immature too! 3

Anyway, as revenge, I shot him in the butt when he turned around.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"My hair!"

"I said I was sorry! It was just a joke!"

"Does this look like a joke to you!" I said, pointing at my hair. Okay, I didn't _actually_ care about the hair—no heart and all that—but it was fun to watch him squirm. I shot another beam, knocking the sitar out of his hands. He looked at it like I had just killed his puppy, then he made a serious face at me. And let me just say: it's hilarious watching Demyx try to make a serious face.

"That was my favorite Sitar," he said coldly, obviously playing. "This means war."

"Ooh, I'm scared now. What are you going to do about it?"

In a few minutes, we were both rolling around on the ground wrestling. Eventually, I pinned him down, and we looked into each other's eyes. His beautiful, sparkling, blue-green aqua whatever-color-they-call-that eyes. Then, seeing my opportunity, I reached him and pecked him on the lips—in and out. Then I immediately got up. "Well, we better be heading back, huh?" I said sweetly. Number one rule in keeping them interested: only give a little at a time, then withdraw. Make them come to you.

I opened a corridor of darkness while Demyx still sat there, blushing. "You coming?" I asked, and he just nodded his head slowly and got up. "What was that about?" he asked, but I quickly went through without answering him. As soon as we got back to the castle I ran to my room and giggled loudly. I did it! Now Demyx would totally be into me, and I'd finally have a boyfriend!

Why couldn't I be this lucky when I had a heart?

* * *

Yes, Minako _is_ that ridiculous. Also, her new name, Mixanko, is pronounced Mi-ZAN-ko. Members tend to just call her Mixa (Miza) for short. She's...not well liked, honestly :P

I may change the name. Making organization names out of the senshi's japanese names was terrible. I still haven't figured out Mako-chan's yet.


	4. The Naming

Next chapter is very almost done. Will be up shortly, possibly immediately.

* * *

Vexen frowned. "Why am I the one who chooses her name?"

"Because you're the smartest out of everybody, of course!" said Xigbar. "The Superior is busy, and he demanded you take his place."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "I see right through your flattery, but I suppose I have no choice." Vexen walked up to the girl in the organization coat. Xigbar let out a sigh of relief. _Dodged a bullet there…_

Vexen waved his hands in front of the girl, and the clear, glowing letters spelling out "Makoto" floated above. "A new name to reflect your new existence…your new purpose. Whoever you were before holds no significance over you, even if you could remember it. From now on, you are a member of Organization XIII, and nothing more."

The girl nodded slowly. The letters spun around her head, creating a stream of light around her like a halo. Vexen halted the letters as he placed his hand forward, planting a golden X amid the silver letters. She looked at them dully.

"Um…it's backwards…"

"Ugh, are you completely daft!" said Vexen angrily. "It says…Xoaktom…" he frowned and placed a hand at his chin. "Hmm…That doesn't really have a nice ring to it like 'Vexen' or 'Roxas'…Let's try again, shall we?"

The X vanished, and Vexen repeated the process. "Makotox?"

"Hey, that's just plain unoriginal," joked Xigbar. "I thought you were a genius!"

"Shut up!" yelled Vexen. He furiously kept repeating the process.

Otokmax.

Xaokmot.

Aoxokmt.

Xaookmt.

"ARGH!" Vexen slammed his fist into the spinning letters. "TOXKOMA! THAT'S IT! THAT'S YOU'RE NAME!" he shouted angrily, storming off. Xigbar whistled. "Takes talent to get him steamed like that. You do have a pretty exotic name…"

"My name is not exotic! It's Japanese, like Sora's! And my name actually means something! I mean, what is Braig?"

Xigbar backed away. "Easy there, no need to get a temper. You gonna go all Hulk on me?"

Makoto—Toxkoma—walked out of the room briskly. She no longer had a heart to feel anger with. No use in pretending. Xigbar shrugged. "These new girls sure are weird…"

* * *

This is an ode to my inability to choose Mako-chan's new name. For a couple I just ran it through a word scrambler. Then there's the organization XIII name generator, that gives you random names that have nothing to do with what you typed. I mean, you put in Sora and you don't even get Roxas. How lame is that?

And I was playing Final Fantasy VI, and I figured out Luxord's somebody: Setzer. I feel a little cheated that they practically just recycled a character and gave him a different name and design, but I suppose that as many characters as they make, it's fair, right? I suppose it could be considered an homage, like Axel looks like Reno, and Riku is just Cloud 'cause Nomura can only make two types of characters...rant over.


	5. Toxkoma's Mission

I'm feeling lazier-than-Demyx, so you get these little tidbits here. These are actually ideas I've had for a while, but I never found a way to work them into the main story, so it's pretty convenient to place them here. Plus, I meant to post these way earlier, so there are some extra things I wanna tell first before the story continues…

* * *

Xire had Axel. Mixanko had Demyx. Xima got Vexen and Zexion.

Who did I get paired with my first mission?

_Larxene_.

Several members came up to offer their condolences when they heard the news. Apparently, _everyone_ hates her. And for good reason, I soon found out.

Just because both of our elements were lightning did not mean that we were compatible with each other.

For starters, there was no pleasing her. Every time I destroyed something, I didn't do it fast enough, or I was relying too much on my magic, or she merely went on about how she hated "babysitting." I'm usually pretty stoic, but…she really drove me crazy.

"God, you're tall. How's the weather up there?"

"Watch those boobs. You could knock someone out with those things! Don't they get in your way when you fight?"

"Gee, you're graceful. Like a bull."

"Can't you move _any_ faster?"

"You're legs look terrible. They may be good for kicking, though."

I turned in surprise at that comment.

"Come here, let me show you something."

Larxene…was actually going to teach me something?

We did a couple kicking techniques, and decided to try it on the heartless. I punted the little thing clear across the field.

"Wow! Looks like you got bull-strength too," she said. "Hm…you should be training with Lexaeus. He's a total bull too. Strong, too tall, slow, ungraceful…you guys make a perfect pair, actually. In fact, I think the only one taller than you guys is that other girl…the total dyke."

"Hey! Don't make fun of her!"

Larxene turned her head. "Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

I blushed. "No, that's michi—I mean, uh…"

Larxene started laughing. "Wait, she actually _is_ a dyke? Too funny."

"You know, I think you would work well together," I said quickly. "She's really fast."

"Hm. We'll see about that. All right, I think this train wreck of a mission is over now."

I was all too thankful for the mission to be over. I came out through the corridor of darkness into the castle. That's when I saw _him_.

"What are you looking at?" "Nothing," I said quickly, and for the first time I was thankful I didn't have a heart, so my face could have no emotions to betray. Larxene had already caught caught it, though, and she wasn't letting go.

"Hm...are you looking at..._MARLUXIA_!" she shouted in surprise. Then she burst out into a fit of giggling. I crossed my arms. "He reminds me of someone. Someone who broke up with me...and he's totally gorgeous..." Ugh, did that come out of my mouth? Must have been a reflex. It only made Larxene start laughing harder.

"Good luck getting anywhere with him," she finally said. "Oh, I haven't had a real laugh in years!"

"What do you mean, good luck getting anywhere?"

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't you noticed the perfect pink hair?" "Yeah...^^" "The pink scythe?" "Yeah..." "All the flowers?"

My eyes widened. "You mean he's..."

"'Fraid so," said Larxene. "Totally power hungry and goal oriented. Won't even speak to you or look at you twice unless it has to do with _him _or _his_ goals. Makes me sick. We're better off without him."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "So is he..." But Larxene had already walked off. I frowned, then felt a clap on my back.

"How's it going, Mako-chan? Ooh, sorry, Toxkoma..." said Mixanko. "I'll have you know, I've already found my man!"

That's just like her, to have a boyfriend already. And just like her to rub it in my face and make a contest out of it. Fortunately, no heart=no jealousy.

"You're still obsessing over men? How pathetic. I'd thought you would have gotten over that by now. I certainly don't need a man."

I left her behind with her mouth wide open. I smiled to myself as I walked off. Now, to work on operation: Make Marluxia fall in love with me...

* * *

Marluxia and Larxene lovers: They honestly exchange very few words in Chain of Memories. Sure, they plotted together, but…I doubt Marluxia actually cared about anyone much.

If I had any drawing skills, these things would totally be made into mini comcis series. I have several in my head :)


	6. Setsuna's Feelings

Hey guys! Originally, this was only supposed to follow Rebirth and Remembrance, but…I decided to switch things up and tell a story from Setsuna's side in Sailor Hearts. There may be more from here, or may not, it depends.

* * *

Haruka and Michiru…I know they mean well, at least I hope they do…but they have to understand: there are some lines that cannot be crossed, for the good of everyone. What I can't stand is them acting as if I don't really care. Perhaps, in the centuries walking over time, I've become a little cold, but no more cold as either of them. I definitely care—more deeply then they do. They don't understand; for so long, I've merely watched, unable to do anything. But Haruka and Michiru aren't the type to put themselves in other people's shoes; they can't. They are built to see the bigger picture, which is something I just can't show them now.

But to think I don't care? Haven't they noticed how erratic I've been? How I'm never home? Don't they notice the fear and worry that is always in my eyes? No one is more bothered by the heartless than me. Don't they see that? I feel like Usagi and the others would, at least. If they knew what it signified, what it really meant…I'm only looking out for them.

The heartless should not be here—this should not even be an issue. They are not enemies we can even truly fight.

And if I tell them everything—what then? Heartless are almost a constant in the universe; there's no getting rid of them all. And the ones controlling the heartless—not just Maleficent, who we've seen, but the real culprits, Organization XIII—are unreachable. This world may now be connected, though I do not know how it happened, but we're still stuck here, and here is where we must remain. Sora will have to be enough for Organization XIII. In the meantime, we will fight the enemy here as we've always done.

* * *

Sora! Organization XIII! More details about what she said will be in the next chapter ;) Which I already have written...in my head.


	7. Xima 2

Vexen has convinced the Superior to allow me to work exclusively in the lab. My powers haven't fully developed yet, and it is clear that my strength lies in science. Right now, I am studying like mad—something that strikes me as awfully familiar, and thus am very good at. I already absorb information quite quickly, and without a heart to distract me, I'm that much faster; I do nothing but sit in my room and read old reports all day, every day. It only takes me a little over a week to read them all, and less than another week before I'm ready to work in the lab.

There are three main things that comprise life—that is, whole and complete human life: the soul, the heart, and the body. The heart is the main focus of Organization XIII, and our goal the ultimate heart: Kingdom Hearts. At least, an artificial one, made from the hearts of others. The plan to capture hearts is already underway. Apparently, once Kingdom Hearts is complete, we Nobodies will be able to be whole. I'm not sure what exactly the rest of the Organization plans to do with it, as they are no longer Nobodies, but for some odd reason it is of little concern to me. What is of more concern to me is whether or not I truly want a heart.

Either way, science makes me happy. I started studying about Replicas once we got to the lab—it seems to be the ultimate culmination of all the research on the heart. Vexen goes on about how this is one step below creating a heart from nothing—big deal. There are plenty of hearts that already exist. Those are what really interest me. As they are now, Replicas are merely copies—copied memories, copied hearts, copied emotions. Everything about them is borrowed. They are similar to nobodies in that memories are their main component. However, while Nobodies once existed, replicas never did, and never truly can.

I wrote a lot of personal notes down next to several things in the reports, adding my own theories and such. Vexen read them, then shook his head sadly. He said that someone with such a sharp mind shouldn't waste my time on such romantic ideas. Romantic ideas…something about that sounded familiar. But, this was the heart we were talking about; the variables were endless, all outcomes unpredictable at best. I suppose I'll just have to accept this for now. Zexion is a little more supportive; he said that Vexen doesn't understand how hearts work, "how hearts break." I was a little surprised to hear Zexion say that. But then, I remember what we are doing; remember that we are part of Organization XIII. We can't afford to be nice or affectionate all the time, particularly those of us who don't have hearts.

If any of us were ever innocent before, that's certainly changing now.

* * *

I realized I was making Zexion a little too nice to Xima. I just rewatched some of CoM. He's an awesome villain. Borderline Larxene. Of course, perhaps with a heart, he's changing...?


	8. Zexion, Ienzo?

Having a heart is different. I haven't had one since I was a child, and most of the time, I don't know how to act. Even when I was a child, I was pretty stoic. Inquisitive, too; Vexen told me as much, and said I never had any fear. Apparently, when creatures similar to the heartless came to our world, I merely looked at them as they surrounded me. I don't remember the incident well; perhaps I was too interested to notice any danger, or perhaps it was just childhood naivety. Children wander off all the time without thinking about consequences. "They aren't afraid to gamble," Luxord would say.

Or maybe I didn't care. My parents had died when I was young—I can't even remember how. Such emotional things have been pushed aside across the years. I suppose such things could trigger suicidal behavior. Everyone does always make fun of my "emo hair". Whatever the reason, apparently I was saved by a boy with a keyblade, who Vexen says bears an uncanny resemblance to Roxas. That's when Vexen first became interested in the keyblade.

Having emotions after so much time is definitely different. At times, I act largely the same, and at other times, I act impulsively, as if I'm a child again. My emotions seem to go crazy at times. Several other members say the same thing. It seems odd; now that I think about it, it's possible that the Kingdom Hearts we created may actually have been holding captive the hearts we sought so badly.

Yes, I'm thinking a lot more freely now. Xima's comments made me realize how we were all going through the motions here in Organization XIII—speaking of which, why haven't we changed that name? We have more than 13 members now.

Anyway, all of us remember waking up here, at the World that Never Was. I even remember the day Xima and the others were inducted…

All 13 members stood in their respective chairs, Xemnas smiling widely as several female figures walked into the middle.

"Good tidings, friends. We have seven new members that have been chosen to wear the coat. Those with the blessings of the planets…"

Of course, that was a false memory. I haven't really seen Xemnas since awakening. And I actually awoke in Hollow Bastion, where I was turned into a Nobody. I remember how it happened now, vividly; Xehanort had been the culprit. He had turned us into Heartless and Nobodies after some experiment we did.

And I wasn't entirely sure, but…I think he had a Keyblade. This is something I should share with Isa…

* * *

I make fun of Zexion being emo lol.


	9. The Girl Who Never Was

I was reading psychicshipping's comment and remembered I had this! I wrote this a _long_ time ago, so long that I forgot it existed, and as I was going through random files, I found it again and thought, wow, I should upload this! So this is from Namine's point of view that covers feelings all across the games.

* * *

As she mended Sora's memory, link by link, fixing the broken chain, she could feel herself—or rather, the false memories of her—fade away from Sora's heart. Once the memories of Kairi resurfaced, all of the other ones would follow suit…and she would disappear completely. A single tear fell down her cheek.

Huh. What do you know? A Nobody _can_ cry. How odd.

She had to fight to hold back more tears. She shouldn't feel sad. Aside from the fact that she lacked a heart…she had messed with Sora's memories, changed his heart, and now she was changing it back. She had done too much wrong to dare to hope, to wish. There was never anything more between them, and never could be. Sora belonged to Kairi.

_And I _am_ Kairi,_ she told herself. It was stupid for her to feel this way. She was never supposed to exist; it was merely an accident, a one in a million chance—another thing to add to the list of strange things that always seemed to surround anything involving Sora. She was a Nobody, half of a person; once she went back to being Kairi, she would be with Sora anyway.

But in reality, we are stupid, selfish creatures on one level or another, even Nobodies. Especially Nobodies that feel when they shouldn't. She suddenly didn't want to share with Kairi. Nothing—not her self, and certainly not Sora. Even though she had no self to share…or did she? Maybe, if after everything, the Organization would succeed, and she could be her own person…?

No. Don't wish; don't start. Wishing only…

She slammed her sketchpad against her head. Roxas, Axel, Xion. Sora, Riku, Kairi. Naminé. Alone. That was her place. Oh well. Get over yourself, you're a Nobody with no heart who shouldn't be feeling anyway. Focus on fixing Sora's memory; if she worked quickly enough, then maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to save Roxas and Xion, and let them have the chance she never had.

Eventually, the feelings faded away, and Naminé had accepted her fate. Going back to Kairi meant going back to where she belonged; it meant becoming whole. She was a part of Kairi, and Kairi was a part of her. One in the same. She wasn't her own person herself, but half of another. And she could deal with that.

There was only one small regret she had: that she would be leaving behind Hotaru…

Hotaru had changed some of that; Hotaru had made her feel like...like she had a heart. Like for the first time, she belonged.

But even that had all been based on a lie. Hotaru had opened up about everything, about Sailor Saturn, about her friends, their enemies, the heartless...

Namine's knowledge of the heartless was limited, but she did know about them. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything to Hotaru. She couldn't stand to admit what she was-A Nobody. A shadow. A remnant that never should have been. Instead, she clung to Hotaru's friendship, clung to that thing that made her feel like more. Almost...almost.

* * *

I used a bit of a song from the wicked sountrack called "I'm not that girl," I used the lines "Don't wish; don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart..." I incidentally made an amv starring Namine with that song, here: watch?v=eEo5TIpro74

I have a right to shamelessly promote my videos in my own fanfic :P


	10. Fight Amongst Friends

Demyx was sitting on the couch in the lounge, looking pretty sad. Xire and Roxas came into the room.

"Don't ask..." whispered Xire to Sora, but he had already wandered over. "What's wrong Demyx? You and Mixa have a fight?"

He sighed. "No, its that..." he quickly stopped and looked around. "That lovely person named Larxene!" he said a little too loudly. He bent over low and whispered, "You never know when she might be watching!"

Xire rolled her eyes. "You know, maybe she wouldn't give you such a hard time if you weren't so lazy."

"It's not just that!" said Demyx. "She just hates me..."

Sora sighed sympathetically. "Gee, I know what its like...to have a certain someone you just can't get along with for some reason..." he said, casting a sideways glance at Xire. Her eye twitched and she grinned wickedly.

"You can say that again! Someone who's stupid, rash, and somehow too easy-going...I don't go to well with that kind of person at all..."

Sora frowned and turned. "Xire, who exactly are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't think you want to know...tee hee..."

By this time, Mixanko, Toxkoma, Axel, and Xion had come by as well, watching the argument with a weird sort of amusement.

"You know, Xire, there's something I've always wanted to say to you..."

"Oh, what a coincidence! I've always had something I wanted to say to you too!"

Xion sighed. "Those two are at it again..."

"Well," said Toxkoma, "They say that arguing can be a sign of good terms..."

"That's not true!" they both said in unison. They then both glared at each other. Sora stuck his tongue out at her. Xire, being older and more mature, repeated the gesture back at him. They both pressed their faces together, still sticking their tongues out furiously.

"Hey now," said Axel, "how about the two of my favorite people settle down and..."

"_Two_ of your favorite people?" said Xire angrily.

"You shouldn't even be included in the list!" said Sora back at her. He turned to Axel. "Why did you ever even bring her to the tower?" asked Sora angrily. "That was supposed to be our thing! You, me, and Xion!"

"Oh, what, are you the only one allowed to bring in new people? You brought in Xion!"

"HEY!" barked Saix, stopping everyone. "You all have missions to do. I suggest you move it."

Everyone walked off, Sora and Xire still glaring at each other.

* * *

A little side story I made. It was slightly spontaneous, but I did want to expand a bit on Sora's life in the organization and his relationship with others...and after the scene between them at Kingdom Hearts, they're pretty much bffs, so this wouldn't fit being afterwards. So, just to clarify, this is very shortly after Sora joined.

Something about the words Sora and Xire exchange seem oddly familiar... ;)


	11. Apology

_The first meeting..._

Sora walked over at the clock tower and noticed Axel already sitting there.

"Glad to know we still do this," said Sora smiling. He walked over and took a seat next to Axel, and took a bite of his ice-cream. "Think Xion's going to come?"

Axel shrugged. "Hard to say."

"I'm already here," said Xion, coming up behind Sora. "How was your day today?"

The three of them went on for a little while, talking about the usual things.

"It feels nice," said Sora sadly. "Huh?" "For the three of us...to have ice-cream together again."

"Yeah..." said Xion, looking off into the sunset. Axel ran his hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

"Hi everyone! Sorry I'm late, I got stuck with a tough mission!"

Xion and Sora turned in surprise while Axel just sort of stared forward. Xire was standing there, waving a little awkwardly. "What's with the weird stares?"

"Just a little surprised to see someone else up here," said Xion shrugging. Axel held a hand out. "Guys, this is Xire. She and I have...become friends recently, before you two joined up again. I sort of brought her here with me. I hope you don't mind..."

"Oh, okay!" said Sora, moving over a bit. "We were just surprised. Xire, right? You can sit by Axel if you want."

Both Axel and Xire looked at him in surprise. "Oh...well, thank you," said Xire, sitting down. Sora nodded. "Any friend of Axel is a friend of ours. Besides, the more the merrier!"

Xion nodded. "So, you're a fire elemental? That's _so_ like Axel...

* * *

_After the Fight..._

Sora sighed and knocked on the door. Xire opened it and frowned. "Oh, its you."

"I noticed you didn't come to the tower today..."

"Well, I can see where I'm not wanted."

"Listen, Xire...what I said earlier was a little over the top. I don't know what got into me."

_Roxas got into you_, she thought to herself. She swore she had felt it for an instant, but didn't bring it up. That's what was supposed to be happening anyway, partly.

"Look, I know we argue sometimes, but its fine. I really want us to be friends," he said, holding a hand out and smiled. Xire looked at his hand, then to the smile, and shook her head. "You really are too happy-go-lucky," she said sighing. "I suppose there's nothing for it..." she took his hands and shook it.

"Friends," she said, "At least for Axel's sake." Sora grinned and put his hands behind his head. "So, we'll see you at the tower again tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know," said Xire. "I do have a lot of other engagements planned..."

Sora's face fell for a brief moment before he realized that she was joking. "Hah! You fell for it!" said Xire. "You really are too gullible!"

"Hey! I was just..."

Xire kept on laughing, ignoring him.

"Well, I suppose I should have realized that no one else around here would want to hang out around you..."

"What?" asked Xire. "Why you..."

"It's true. Demyx says you're almost as bad as Larxene, and I have to agree."

"Well, if you guys weren't so dim-witted and did things right..."

"I do things fine!"

Before they knew it, they were in another tongue battle.

"Ugh, really Xire? I thought you were more mature than that by now."

They both turned and saw the figure with her hood up. "I guess some things really don't change...even as Nobodies. Perhaps we really are just shadows of what we were. Perhaps we really can't escape the things we've done..." she walked off silently. Sora frowned as he looked after her. "Who is she again?"

Xire shrugged. "I don't think we were ever actually told. She never takes her hood off, and she doesn't usually speak. I wonder what secrets she's hiding..."

"Isn't that a little overly dramatcic?" asked Sora. Xire frowned at him. "Just because you trust ever person you come across..."

And they were at it again.

* * *

I was thinking of adding a prank war between Sora and Xire, but it would have just turned out corny and stupid coming from me. But let's just say that such a thing may or may not be canon to the story.

Some minor plot building...and we see here how friendly Sora is compared to Roxas^^ not that Roxas isn't usually pretty friendly, but...he's a little miffed to see something so sacred breached upon.


	12. In the Lab

I'm writing from my new computer. Which came with Microsoft Word 2010. I didn't even _know_ there was a 2010. My school computers only just got 2007. Well, at my old High School, since I'm going to college now…*sniff* I really don't see the difference between this and 2007, but meh, it came free ^^

Also, thanks to my readers. My whole two readers that comment. I haven't really gotten to the "ask people to read this" stage yet because I'm still not completely sure if I'm going to be able to see this whole thing through. I will do my darndest to, but you never know :P I always get scared that one day I will just quit. But you guys always make me want to write more and more just so I can upload something for you guys^^ even if it's not a proper chapter. Which, I'm almost done with the next chapters…sort of.

* * *

I worked on one of my first victims today—the first of many. Vexen told me that I should be able to experience the inner workings of a heart first hand. It is interesting, to poke and prod at the heart, to see what makes it tick, and to eventually make it collapse. I've learned a lot studying the collapse of human heart into a heartless. Using the data I gathered, as well as data we discovered inside Sora's heart from Ansem the Wise, I was able to make several improvements to the replica program as well as the Daimons.

The Daimons are new to the Organization—I've been heading operations on that front. For you see, where there is light, there must be darkness…there cannot be just dark hearts released from the heartless. We also need pure hearts, whole and unscathed by the shadows, too create the ultimate Kingdom Hearts. As Nobodies, they all only sought out their other halves in the heartless. Working on a machine to implant said hearts into Kingdom Hearts was a little tricky, but I managed to pull it off. A keyblade is the best weapon for extracting hearts, I've learned—in fact, I believe there is an ultimate link between them and the heartless, but more on that later—but the daimons have proved effective so far. They act similar to heartless, instinctually seeking out hearts wherever they are released, but they also resemble nobodies because they are somewhat sentient. Several of them even have their own personalities, a flaw I'm trying my best to drive out. I'm not sure exactly what causes it yet, but I suppose if heartless have no emotions and are of darkness, then the monsters that steal pure hearts must have some sort of emotion or mind to do so.

Daimon eggs are implanted in random objects, and when they come across one with a pure heart, they activate and steal it. This makes it easier to be discreet, but, sadly, they have many, many flaws to them. Daimons cannot use corridors of darkness themselves—I've tried adding such abilities to them, but in all studies imbuing them with any dark powers corrupts the pure heart within. This means daimons must be spread and collected manually, a very trying task as we currently have so few members that can freely move about in the Realm of Light. Many of our hearts have had to come from Twilight Town or other worlds between the darkness and light. So, for the time being, we've focused on quality rather than quantity when gathering our hearts—the purest of hearts can easily equal several released by heartless, depending on the heartless and the person we're targeting. Many smaller scale heartless come from weak hearts that were simply devoured easily by the heartless. The stronger hearts of heroes and those with the most kindness within them…those are the ones that we've been targeting. The heart of a hero is worth a hundred average ones.

Even so, things are going slow, but no worries. I've just about perfected a weapon for stealing hearts, and something to contain them that won't spoil the heart's purity. It is not even the weapon that concerns us, but the container—no matter how much I try to reverse engineer the daimons, I can't seem to make something that doesn't speak. I suppose we'll just have to continue using daimons as containers for the pure hearts once we steal them. But I am not too worried. Things are still progressing smoothly—dangerously so. We've already gathered many hearts, both dark and pure, though it is only the dark you can notice in Kingdom Hearts so far. But soon, our goals will be realized.

Our goals…funny, I always come up a little fuzzy about what our goals truly are. For us Nobodies, we want to be whole of course, but what of the others? What do they plan to do with Kingdom Hearts? I don't really much care right now. I'm just happy to be in the lab. In fact…I wonder if I wouldn't be better off without a heart altogether sometimes. A heart merely gets in the way of things, clouds judgment, distracts from what needs to be done. Occasionally, something stirs within me while I'm doing my research, and I'll know I was a drastically different person as a Somebody. The person I was…probably wouldn't be happy with who I've become. So, it's probably just as well I avoid having a heart. I was a shy, pathetic fool who was doing nothing with their intelligence—and now I am needed, now I am on the verge of discovering great things.

What is in a heart anyway? I don't think it's so interesting. Nobodies are proof that we can live without one. Emotions have no real value. Then what is it, then, that everyone gets so worked up about? I wish…I wish I could conduct more studies on that third thing that makes up life: the soul. Is not the soul more important than the heart? Even without a heart, we retain some form of life. Certainly, the strength of the heart is vast and largely important to a whole being, for it determines the form of the Nobody left behind, if there is one at all. But is it truly just strength of heart that determines the forms of Nobodies? Does the soul left behind—the soul that actually stays within the nobodies—have anything to do with it? It seems to me that hearts are nothing but guides of the soul, which is the source of life.

So very little is known about the soul, and Vexen, once again, dismisses my theories. "Hearts are the true source of power," he says. Bah! Zexion agrees with me on this front, but he points out that the true reason Vexen dismisses me is that no one has ever been able to pinpoint anything about the soul—not examine it, not find it, not study it, and certainly not extract it. I suppose that since I currently lack the means, I will ignore it for now. But I can always keep writing theories…

* * *

Ooh. I've been meaning to do this for a while, and this seemed like the appropriate time. Lots of hints at lots of different things going on. Notice how Ami-chan's starting to sound a little like Viluy here…I wonder if she'll end up coming around though? Who can say…

And I still haven't decided if I actually want romance between Zexion and Ami. I mean, sure Nobody Ami is similar to him, but she won't be a Nobody forever. They may both be smart bookworms, but Ami's so gentle and nice while Zexion/Ienzo is all emotionless and cruel. But maybe that's just what he needs to cut through that emo-ness? (and cut his hair?)

Ugh, re-adding everyone's names to the dictionary is getting annoying…


	13. The Thirteenth ChapterSailor Nemesis

This is the thirteenth secret report, so I decided to do something special. What you get is random drabbles :P

* * *

_Two for Kingdom Hearts,_

_Two for the source,_

_Two for the world._

_Destiny approaches…_

"What the hell does that mean?" asked Sailor Nemesis. She picked up the notebook she had been writing in. She had just been scribbling random things…and that had appeared in the corner of the page. Was it something…about her past? Present? Future? Mansex and them were all obsessed about Kingdom Hearts, she knew. But what…

She laid back in her bed and groaned. The "room" she was in looked like nothing more than some little hut, almost completely empty. She curled up into a ball, burying her head into her knees. "Think, think, think…" she said softly,

_Neo Queen Serenity turned to Sailor Nemesis. "Where there is light, there is darkness…" she said softly…_

"_The fantasy must come to an end."_

Nemesis jumped up from her bed, pushing the memory away. She walked forward a little bit and looked into a cracked mirror hanging on the wall. She grabbed her long purple hair, feeling a hint of disgust as she touched it. Then she absentmindedly began to braid it, just as something to do.

_Too many girls are running around here with their long flowing hair…I need a new style…_she thought to herself. _Or perhaps I'll just cut it all off? Maybe later._

A corridor of darkness opened up behind her. Nemesis turned quickly, sensing the disturbance. A figure in an organization coat walked out of the corridor…but the coat was white instead of black, and the figure was female. She seemed to tower over Nemesis as she walked forward.

"What's going on? Organization finally found me?" she asked, backing away.

"You're still only fifteen?" asked the figure. Nemesis shrugged. "What's it to you?"

The figure turned away from her. "The same age as that boy…" she waved a hand and opened the corridor of darkness. "When you're ready, meet me at the place."

"Ah, yes, the place, I love the place," said Nemesis sarcastically. "Not only that, but I _totally_ know what you mean by place. What is it with you people being all mysterious? Can't you just take the hood off, tell me your name, and be frank?"

"…no, that's stupid," she said, and disappeared. Nemesis frowned. "This chapter was stupid," she said, sticking her tongue out.

* * *

I realized this would be the thirteenth chapter of the secret reports. Seeing as I did nothing special for the other ones, I decided to do this. I'm not sure what this is. I started writing random crap that actually was in the margins of a page on my notebook. I realized I neglected to mention that Sailor Nemesis was physically around the same age as Hotaru, for reasons unknown, so I snuck that in there. I don't know. I just started writing. I'm hinting at things so ridiculously far into the future it's ridiculous.


	14. Michiru

MadMal22 Thank you^^ I know I have a few other lurkers as well, which I don't really mind 'cause I can rarely think of anything to say either.

I think I'm going to do one of these for Haruka next...and then I should be able to finish the next chapter before I leave for college. Updates will be stalled at least a little bit, because I'm going on a trip to the wilderness (D:) for 5 days. I will be writing/drawing about nature...yeah. Nature is only good from afar :P

* * *

Regret…

That's something I learned to cast from my heart long ago; the word has lost all meaning to me. You see, regrets aren't individual; they're connected together, like a chain. Break the right link, and it all falls apart; if I let myself regret a single thing I've done, I'd regret it all. Regret what I did to Nehellenia, regret becoming a sailor soldier, regret Haruka…

That was the scariest part of my last fight: regretting Haruka. Our arguments had been so stupid, me disliking her for being flirtatious. She's always been rebellious, her own person, and that's what I've always loved in spite of myself. She won't depend on anyone. She'll always be obedient to her own feelings. And she'll be like that until she dies. If she were normal, I wouldn't be interested. Even when I first started falling in love with her, I tried not to. I knew what love could do to you, especially with someone like Haruka. I hadn't planned it, but then, suddenly, it had happened. And alongside her, I was able to accept my destiny all the easier.

But, a part of me had been starting to regret her. I wonder if she ever regrets me too…me, who tied her down and pushed her towards being a sailor soldier, who's still trying to tame the wind…?

I can't regret our arguments. I can't regret any of it. The enemy is still out there and the world is still in danger. This is my duty. The only thing I can let myself focus on.

Our princess…radiant with the light, she learns to love everything about the world around her. She fights with kindness, with love, and that is her way. It's a good way, but one I cannot mimic. There are too many dangers in the world; Haruka and I have to always be wary, and ready to fight. Usagi…she is sweet, but sometimes, she can be too gentle. Her kind heart could end up being her undoing. Who knows what could take advantage of that purity?

I will be strong, and I will protect that pure, gentle heart. I will face the darkness of the world so she doesn't have to. I won't let her dirty her hands as we have done. Usagi…I am sorry for our past mistakes. I want to tell you this, but I'm not sure if I can. But I will protect you, and this world.

* * *

This was inspired by the prologues and poem singles each of the senshi had. I drew from Michiru's poem and prologue from both S and Stars for this one. They are so pretty and insightful^^ and that's because they were based more on the manga and actually written by Naoko…Galaxia's in particular reminds me of Xehanort.

Galaxia: This world is trash!

Xehanort: This world is just too small…

Galaxia: Hey, its wiseman! A mysterious figure in a cloak with nothing but darkness under it!

Xehanort: Hey, its me from teh future! A mysterious figure in a cloak with nothing but darkness under it!

Galaxia: The Galaxy Cordon is mine!

Xehanort: Kingdom Hearts is mine!

I could go on and on about the parallels between Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Moon forever, so adieu.


	15. Zexion's Emo Feels

This is immediately following the last chapter of RR. As such, I should have uploaded it sooner :P I had it written in my notebook, but I forgot to ever type it out until now. I also realized afterwards that I already did a chapter for Zexion, but I don't like to look back, so I don't care if I've repeated myself :P

* * *

I was a child when I lost my heart; for a majority of my life, I didn't have one. I didn't grow up with a heart; that lack of emotion, that emptiness…it's what I'm used to. In fact, I hardly came to think of it as empty anymore; empty seems to imply that something belongs there. Void is better; the empty is natural; nothing is supposed to be there.

How emo does that sound? No wonder Xigbar always teases me.

Yet, it's true. I'm not even sure I truly wanted a heart; the concept of having one was almost foreign, nearly forgotten. The only memories I had of having a heart were like the dream of a dream. I did not remember enough of emotions to even feign them properly.

However…that drive to push forward, that drive to learn everything I possibly could…that stuck by me. That, combined with having no heart could make me cruel, sometimes feeling as if hearts were worthless. No, I see now; I looked down upon those with hearts. So easily manipulated. I was above all that. I could see through to the facts, while scheming and laying illusions of my own upon others. I never really _wanted_ a heart. It was just a convenient goal to work towards, one that allowed all my research to move forward.

And now…I don't know where I stand. I wonder if any of us in the Organization really planned that far ahead—to how we would live, what we would do, _after_ we finished our Kingdom Hearts and became whole. Sometimes, the heart is so easy to ignore…it's no different from before. But at others…emotions come forth unbidden, trying to push me towards actions I would never have previously considered. The fact that we can be so ruled by hearts and emotions is unsettling. Is that how a heart works? I sympathize with Xima, who feels that she would be better without a heart. To not be controlled by such a fickle, impractical thing would be ideal. Lacking a heart keeps you grounded in reality. Keeps us moving forward, undistracted by such meaningless things…

Meaningless things. I don't even know what I'm talking about that's distracting me. Or if distractions are all they are. Is that really how I feel about them?

Life…dreams…hopes…are they merely illusions to bewitch the heart, to trick us into moving forward, despite how meaningless the path its pulling us towards? Does not having a heart really help us see through these illusions?

Or…is the real illusion that we don't need such things? In the end, are these emotions that I once termed as meaningless…are they what truly makes life worth living?

* * *

I've really been playing favorites with these things...I've made up head-canon back stories for only about half of Orgy XIII, and the other half I couldn't be bothered. I'll take any requests if anyone's dying to have a certain character written about, and I'll think up something, even if its like a short two-sentence thing like the actual secret reports from Days.

Also can I take a moment to randomly say I love Riku's characterization through DDD. In kh1, he was mean and a bad guy, but he was badass. CoM? Still kind of a mean bad guy, and even though he was struggling with his darkness, there was no real punishment or even real guilt over what he'd done. But he was badass. Days/KH2: became emo, carbon copy of Cloud. Which was good, he should feel plenty of guilt over what he's done and should repent by becoming what he hates.

DDD? He's over himself and back to being a badass. But he's a righteous, good guy badass. DO you know how hard that is to pull off? "Are you a nightmare? Because if you are...I'm what nightmares fear!" "Ansem! Become a part of my heart. A part of the light!"

Do you know how hard it is to make the light badass like this? OMG LIKE :OSDJNFSOJFH"SDJFSDFJISDF sure, he hasn't actually had to be literally punished for his misdeeds, but hey, everything's back to normal and he's a good guy, no harm no foul.


	16. SaixIsa

Short and sweet.

* * *

Perhaps trusting Zexion was a mistake; though he was only a child when he lost his heart, he is one of the founding members of Organization XIII. In fact, since he went through most of his life growing up without emotions, it makes him all the more dangerous. I wish to bring down Organization XIII, something he might not agree with.

Lea, if only I could be sure…I'd love to see your face when I told you Xehanort is a keyblade master, not just a disgruntled scientist trying to figure out the heart…that makes our job so much more cruel and hard.

But they are surely watching for a rebellion from you, of all people. Are you merely lying low, waiting for the chance to strike?

You probably wouldn't trust me anyway; I changed so much before…we both did, but you for the better, and I for the worst. Always the cynical realist, it probably seemed like I embraced my lack of a heart. I simply chose not to fool myself; to not even pretend, I was so desperate for the real thing. So desperate, I lost sight of what was important, and now my heart is weighed down by the guilt I should have had then.

I almost wonder…if, before, you, Roxas, and Xion, always together on the tower…did you discover the secret? Did you discover your heart…?

Either way, it doesn't matter now. Just watch, Lea. I'm going to fix things. I'll make it right.

* * *

Axel/Lea: *Sigh*...why haven't I been given any delicious roles yet? I totally kick ass in DDD, and here, I'm just sitting her twiddling my thumbs while everyone else does stuff. WTF.

Me: DDD had too much fanservice for you, I'm cutting you off!  
I don't mean to neglect Axel, it just sort of happened, oddly enough. Perhaps because part of me knows I want to write him into yaoi so badly, and so I'm stopping so I don't subject you people to that.

And if anything does seem off...its likely that there is a reason for it that I haven't gotten to yet. Because of course, I have to write a long, drawn out novel of a fanfiction...


End file.
